


Shifting feelings.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [20]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Fanfic, Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, Bellamy Blake Imagine, Bellamy Blake Oneshot, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, Bellamy Blake is Adorable, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, POV Bellamy Blake, Soft Bellamy Blake, The Ark Station, bellamy blake fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: While on the Ark, Bellamy and Reader have been close friends for as long as they can remember; however, both have strong feelings for the other but, as always, they are also completely unaware of this fact. Maybe everything can be solved during Bellamy's 18th birthday.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 3





	Shifting feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> 〰️A/N: I had to give it a cute ending, so, of course, they get together. Enjoy, my beautiful people♡

YOUR POV

I rubbed my eyes as I yawned, stretching my arms before snuggling under the covers for a little longer. _Wait._ I opened my eyes as I remembered what day it was, immediately sitting up and moving my legs from inside the covers. The day was finally here: Bellamy's 18th birthday. I smiled to myself as I placed my feet on the cold floor, moving into the main area of our home and seeing my mom already out there and the empty cup of my father's coffee in the sink.

\- "Good morning." –my mom smiled, putting a bowl on the table in front of her- "How are you?"

\- "I'm so excited." –there was no point trying to hide it from my mom, she knew about Bellamy and probably about my feelings for him too- "I hope he'll like it."

\- "Y/N, dear, if he doesn't, he doesn't deserve your time." –my mom smiled knowingly at me- "I have to go. I'll see you at lunch?"

\- "I'm going to see if I can find him during his lunch break, so I may be late."

\- "As long as you don't miss school, that's fine." –she kissed my head before walking to the door- "Have fun."

I looked at my bowl of cereals, thinking about what I had to do that day and how I'll approach the situation. I couldn't help but smile and even laugh as I remembered every other of his birthdays that I had celebrated with him since we met. I had never really been able to gift him anything that truly mattered until that year; I had been saving up whatever I could and I almost didn't have enough points to exchange for it, but I had made it and I was so proud of myself. I knew he'd love it, even if a tiny part of me felt this was too much and that he'll turn it down for it. But he didn't need to know how long it had taken me, just that it was his forever. I felt like I was 15 all over again. Sure, I was 17 but I was so different from the person I was at that age; I had grown.

Bellamy was just four months older than me but, he had born the year before I did, which meant he had started studying earlier, which meant he was already in his training while I was still stuck in school. _But not for much longer._ He was so tall I still found it funny how he was actually the youngest of his team; I teased him about it sometimes and he always promised to tease me back about being the oldest in whatever I chose to do. Spending time with him was the best part of my day; he was my best friend, he made me laugh, he listened to me, he was always willing to help and I was certain he'd be the first person I'd call if I were in danger. The truth was, I had ended up crushing hard on him, which was both great and annoying. Great because I got to spend time with him and, therefore, with my crush but annoying because I couldn't act on my feelings. He had no time for relationships and I was certain he wouldn't feel the same about me; I was probably more of his little sister. Either way, I was okay with it.

**\-------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I woke up to Octavia jumping on my bed, clapping and yelling at me to wake up. I covered my head with my pillow but Octavia wasted no time to rip it off my hands; I was still too asleep to fight her back, so I simply laid there, covering my face with my hands as her laugh flooded my ears.

\- "Come on, Bell! It's your birthday, wake up, wake up!" –she chuckled- "Come on!"

\- "Alright, alright!" –I rose my arms in surrender- "Stop jumping!"

\- "Happy birthday! Happy birthday!" –she sang as she jumped into my arms- "You're so old!"

\- "Thank you, O."

I smiled as we both sat up on my bed; she was so happy and cheery, it felt more as if it were her birthday more so than mine. She moved back to the kitchen as I got ready for my morning shift, my mom wishing me a happy birthday too as I walked past the kitchen while she prepared O's food. Once I finished, I sat in the kitchen with Octavia, munching on an apple in silence before she spoke.

\- "Are you going to tell Y/N how you feel today?"

\- "What?" –I turned to look at her- "Why would I do that?"

\- "I don't know." –she shrugged her shoulders- "Today's your birthday."

\- "And?"

\- "It'll be a nice present for you both."

She walked out of the kitchen like what she had just said wasn't deep or crushing, like it was nothing. Sometimes I wondered what being a kid without a single care in the world felt like. _A present for both of us? I get why it could be nice for me but, for Y/N?_ I shook my head as I took my jacket, moving after her to kiss her goodbye before leaving for my shift.

\- "Will Y/N come later?"

\- "I don't know."

\- "I hope she will."

I said goodbye to my mom, making sure Octavia was nowhere to be seen before opening the door and leaving for my shift. I loved my little sister but sometimes she had crazy occurrences. I wasn't ready to tell Y/N how I felt, I couldn't risk losing my best friend like that. I was happy just being friends; at least, for the time being. I made my way to my post like every morning for the past couple of months since I started my training to become a guard.

\- “Good morning, Bellamy."

\- "Good morning, Miss Y/L/N." –I smiled, seeing Y/N's mother turning the corner and walking towards me- "How are you and your husband?"

\- "Oh, we're doing alright, thank you." –she nodded at me- "I've heard today's your birthday."

\- "Yeah." –I scratched the back of my neck- "Yes, it is." –I cleared my throat, trying to recompose myself.

\- "I hope you'll have a good day." –she squeezed my shoulder, walking past me- "You should come over for dinner sometime."

\- "Oh, thank you, Miss Y/L/N. You don't have to."

\- "Oh, my pleasure. I'm sure Y/N would love that."

And with that, she disappeared through the hallway, leaving me absolutely puzzled. I liked Y/N's mom, she was caring, loving and supportive of everything Y/N did. She had that aura, like she knew much more than she let out and, for the longest time, I thought she might have actually caught up with how I felt about her daughter. Inviting me over for dinner could only mean she was perfectly fine with it too, which put me at ease, if it weren't because I still didn't know how Y/N felt. This was starting to get much more complicated than it ought to be.

I shook my head, resuming on walking towards my post and getting ready for the long shift ahead, already looking forward to my lunch break during which, hopefully, I'd get to see Y/N. I planned on walking towards where she was taking her last classes and wait for her there but I didn't want to seem too obvious or eager. Why was I so nervous suddenly over something I had been doing for months? Octavia had really gotten in my head this time. Maybe it was time I confessed how I felt.

**\-------------------**

**YOUR POV**

_"Happy birthday, Bell!" No, that's too loud. "Someone's getting old." Now, that's just mean. "18 already, huh? What's the first adult thing you're going to do?" That's intrusive. For hell's sake, Y/N, it's just his birthday, why can't you just be a normal person and say, "happy birthday" in a cheerful yet not overly excited manner, huh?_ I sighed to myself, annoyed I was making this harder than it really was, holding the wrapped gift to my chest as I walked around the ship. _Alright, one more try, as calm and collected as you can... "Happy birthday." See? That wasn't so hard, no need to yell. Great, now remember that when you land eyes on him. Easy._ I was certainly glad no one could read my mind, they'd have been right to assume I was going insane.

As I got to where Bellamy was supposed to be, he wasn't there. _Did they move him? Am I late?_ I asked the guard there who simply told me he was on his lunch break which was absolutely not helpful at all but, yet again, when were these guards ever of help. _Wait, maybe he went_ _home to Octavia._ _See? We're perfectly able to navigate without help._ I turned around, ready to get to his place and already starting the very annoying conversation in my head once again.

\- "Where are you going so fast?"

I was so immersed in my thoughts about how to wish Bellamy a "happy birthday" that I hadn't seen him coming out of one of the adjacent rooms to the hallway I was walking through. I couldn't help but smile as I saw him in his guard uniform; I had to say, he was the only one that looked good in it. Then again, maybe that was just me and my own attraction towards him, but who cared?

\- "I was actually looking for the birthday boy." –I rose my head to look into his eyes as he stood directly in front of me- "Or should I say, 'birthday man', since he's 18 today."

\- "What a lucky man."

He rose a knowing eyebrow at me and I couldn't help the shiver that run down my spine. He was so close I feared he'd be able to hear my heart beating faster as we stood there, in the middle of the hallway, simply looking at each other. _Y/N, say something, you idiot!_

\- "So..." –I cleared my throat, having to look down for a second; this was already a disaster- "Are you free?"

 _"Are you free?" It's his lunch break, idiot, of course he is free._ I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

\- "I mean. I know you're free because you're in your lunch break so what I mean is... can I be with you?"

_Yeah, that was a nice recovery. Great job. Round of applause. Might as well go home and crawl under the bed and never walk out again._

\- "I was hoping you'd show up." –he chuckled, his eyes squinting as he did and he looked so adorable- "Come with me."

 _I'm so glad he chose not to address how incredibly awkward and weird I'm being today because I don't think I could let out a single coherent thought right now._ So, I simply nodded, following him inside the empty room, realizing this was the guards' common room and mentally hitting my forehead for not thinking he'd be here which was the most obvious place he'd be during his break. _Today's just not a good, coherent day for me._ He sat down on a bank in front of his half-eaten meal so I simply jumped on the table next to him, leaving the package to my left. He started eating again as we stood in silence; we had done this so many times and it amazed me how it never felt awkward. I was usually speaking but today I didn't have much to say. I mean, I had a lot to say but it wasn't the time. I felt his eyes on me so I turned my face to look at him as he tried to avoid my gaze.

\- "Come on, Blake, stop looking at me and finish that."

\- "Someone woke up bossy today." –he rose his head to look at me again- "What's up?"

\- "Nothing." –I answered, closing my eyes and resting back on my arms a bit- "Take as long as you want, but if your break ends and you haven't finished, I'm not giving you what I came here to give you."

\- "Why in hell didn't you start with that?"

I had to hold back my laughter as I opened my eyes again to see him stuffing his face with whatever was left on his plate.

\- "Hey!" –I placed my hand over his, making him stop- "I didn't say you had to inhale it all. You still have time. I don't need taking you to Medical on your birthday because you got sick."

\- "Because it'd be your fault? Understood."

\- "My fault?" –I rose an unimpressed eyebrow at him- "I'm not the one devouring my lunch."

\- "You said you got something for me and you aren't giving it until I finish." –he moved his hand to take his apple and I was certain he'd eat it in two bites if I let him.

\- "Okay, okay, fine. Just clean your hands. You can finish that later."

He smiled cockily at me as I simply rolled my eyes, realizing he had played me. He packed his stuff away, except for his apple, and stood up, standing in front of me and resting his hands on my knees.

\- "Alright." –he eyed the packet next to me- "You know you didn't have to, right?"

\- "It's your birthday."

\- "I'm perfectly happy just spending time with you."

\- "I'm sure you sweet-talk everyone like that." –I chuckled, taking my gift.

\- "I didn't realize your name was now 'everyone'."

\- "Stop!" –I kept laughing- "I'm starting to think being 18 hasn't sit well with you."

\- "You tell me how you feel when your birthday comes."

\- "So that means you're sticking around, huh?"

\- "Of course." –I realized he had started rubbing my legs, almost certain he wasn't conscious about it- "Can't leave my best girl behind."

\- "Uh, I know someone won't be happy to know about that."

\- "It's not like she thinks otherwise." –he was looking so intensively into my eyes, I had to remind myself what I was doing here.

\- "Alright, if we keep talking, we're gonna run out of time." –I offered him the package- "Happy birthday, Bell."

**\--------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

As I saw Y/N walking past the break room, I dropped everything and run out of there to see her, thinking of inviting her to join me, hoping she'd say yes. I didn't have to though, as she was the one to invite herself. As we kept talking, I realized I had stopped being shy about my feelings, knowing I was tired of hiding them, desperately wanting to let her in my mind.

She handed me her gift -even if I had told her a thousand times I didn't want anything- with the softest smile on her lips; I meant every word I said: the best gift was she agreeing to spend time with me. I took it carefully in my hands, watching the nervous look on Y/N's eyes as she played with her fingers.

\- "If you don't like it, it's absolutely fine, you know? I can always..."

\- "Y/N, relax." –I took her chin in my hand- "It's yours, I'm sure I'm going to love it, alright?"

I meant that too, she could have given me a piece of cloth and I'd have treasured it like it was the key to our future. She nodded as I let go of her, unwrapping the gift, realizing it was a book as I felt the cover under my fingertips. As I turned it around, I couldn't help my eyes widening as I run my fingers over it: it was a copy of _"The Metamorphoses"_ by Ovid. It didn't surprise me how well Y/N knew me, what surprised me was that she was gifting me this.

\- "Y/N... I..." –I rose my head to look at her- "I can't accept it."

\- "You don't like it?" –she tilted her head, a sad look on her eyes; she blinked hard a couple times fighting back the tears- "It's okay. I'll find something else and..."

\- "No, no, it's not that." –I took her hand in mine, trying to ease her mind- "I can only imagine how much it's cost you to get your hands on this, I don't deserve it. It's yours."

\- "If that's what's worrying you, I can tell you it was real easy." –I knew she was lying; she was good, but I knew how difficult it was for anyone to get their hands on a real book- "It's yours." –she moved my hand back to the book, pushing it onto my chest and trying to get down.

\- "You know better than trying to trick me." –I pushed her back to stay sat in front of me- "I should know how next to impossible it is to get one of this, Y/N."

\- "Maybe I'm a better negotiator than you." –she shrugged her shoulders- "Do you like it?"

\- "I love it."

\- "Then, it's settled." –she smiled again- "It's yours. Read it to... read it to yourself out loud at night." –I knew what she meant as her eyes wandered around the room before focusing on me again.

\- "I know how much this has cost you, Y/N. I can't possibly allow you to waste that much on me." –I shook my head- "You should try to give it back."

\- "Bellamy!" –she hit the table with her fist- "Why are you so stubborn! I got it for you because I know how much of a nerd you really are and I love you for that, which is why I'd invest all I have to see the look in your eyes from when you realized what it was again and again..."

\- "Wait." –I cut her off- "What did you just say?"

 _"I love you"._ I knew it had been part of a longer sentence but my heart didn't know any better. She looked at me as I questioned her, her eyes widening slightly and going completely stiff as she realized what she had just implied. She gulped, looking down before looking at me again.

\- "You're my best friend, Bellamy, of course I love you." –I placed the book on the table next to her leg, moving closer to her, standing in between her legs as she looked at me with a mix of fear and embarrassment in her eyes- "I... I... should go, right? Your break must be almost over and I don't want you..."

I took her face in my hands, moving my face closer to hers and closing my eyes, feeling her breath on my lips. I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable so, instead, I moved my lips next to her ear.

\- "I love you."

I opened my eyes as I moved back, my hands now resting on her thighs and a stupid smile on my lips. I couldn't see me, but I knew what I looked like that very moment: like an idiot in love. Y/N looked at me with confused eyes and parted lips.

\- "As... a friend?" –her voice was nothing more than a murmur.

\- "As much more than just a friend."

\- "Are you messing with me?"

\- "I can't do this anymore, I'm tired of faking I'm not in love with you." –I took a deep breath- "So, please, I need to know how you really feel about me. Be brutally honest with me, I can take it." –I took a step back- "It's okay."

She got down from the table, moving after me and standing directly in front of me; she rose her hand to my cheek, caressing my skin as a smile found its way to her lips. She didn't say anything but her eyes were like an open book to me, so I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her flush against me, moving my free hand to the back of her neck as she eyed my lips before moving her fingers over them. I smiled as she moved her hand down, resting it on my shoulder. I closed my eyes before closing the space between our lips, feeling the smile on hers before she kissed me back. I tightened my grip on her, forcing her to stand on her toes as her hands moved to the back of my neck, tangling her fingers on my hair. I'd have never imagined it'd feel this good, having her so close, in my arms and kissing her; it was better than I could have hoped for. As we pulled back to breath, she covered her face with her hands as I loosened my grip, looking down at her.

\- "You okay?"

\- "I can't believe this is real life." –she eyed me in between her fingers- "I can't believe you... and me?" –she chuckled, moving her hands to my arms- "I'm..."

\- "Thank you."

\- "For what?"

\- "The best birthday ever."

\- "Really?" –she rose her eyebrow at me- "When, let me make it even more interesting."

She pulled me down to her, her lips on mine again and I knew I'd never get tired of this. I pulled her up from the floor, moving back to sit her on the table, her legs wrapping around mine to keep me there as I moved my hands to the table.

\- "I love you." –she whispered in my ear as she rested her head on my shoulder, running her fingers through my hair as I rubbed her back- "I love you with all I have."

My watch rang, announcing the end of my break and the beginning of my afternoon shift. I sighed annoyed, not wanting to move away now. Or ever really. I squeezed Y/N in between my arms.

\- "You're going to be late." –she moved her head back.

\- "It'd be for a very good reason." –I pecked her lips, gaining a giggle from her- "I love you."

\- "Don't worry, I'll meet you at your house after your shift so we can have a proper conversation about this." –she smiled, jumping to the floor- "I'll ask my parents if I can stay for dinner. If you want, of course."

\- "Well..." –I pulled her back to me, sitting now myself on the table or, more so, resting against it- "Your mom kind of already invited me over for dinner."

\- "Did she?" –she smiled, crossing her arms over her chest as I rested my hands on her hips- "When was this?"

\- "This morning. I saw her while I was walking to my post."

\- "Interesting." –she rubbed her chin.

\- "I think your mom knew what was going to happen today."

\- "That'd you'd finally confess your love for me?" –she chuckled, covering her cheeks- "Obviously."

\- "I think she caught up easily on how I felt."

\- "Well, it's not like she didn't know how I feel about you. She could have told me."

\- "Or me."

\- "You?" –she scoffed mockingly- "That sounds like a recipe for disaster. What if you only liked me as a friend, huh?"

\- "I don't think I was doing a very good job at hiding it."

Her laugh filled my ears as I smiled down at her, only able to marvel at how amazing she was, how ethereal she looked when she laughed and how happy she made me. I felt the luckiest man on that ship with our feelings finally on the table for the other to see. I couldn't even picture what could have happened I hadn't seen her walking around; maybe we'd have completely missed the chance, both of us going with our lives unaware of how we really felt.

\- "Come on, I don't want my man being reprimanded, never mind because of me."

\- "So..." - I smirked down at her- "'My man', huh?"

\- "Mmm, yes?" –she eyed me shyly.

\- "If you'll take me..."

\- "On one condition." –she rose an eyebrow at me and I nodded, prompting her to continue- "Take this with you." –she shoved her gift on my chest- "It's yours."

\- "It's not mine." –I pulled her chin up, kissing her gently before she could complain again- "It's ours."

**Author's Note:**

> 🥂 Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me some feedback and catch you on the next one! 🥂


End file.
